Galv Hellhex
"Like I always say: If a gun doesn't work, use more guns. And if that doesn't work either, blow them up! Gahahahaha!" -Galv Hellhex. Galv Hellhex is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of member of the Science and Magical Institute, specifically the Engineering Subgroup known as the Demolishers. He head the department that works with failed and incomplete experiments made by their superiors. Personality Galv is considered to be quite insane. Many think him mad for being head of the failed experiments and demolition department, specifically because he created it - and without permission, and is using a storeroom that he painted a crossbones and skull over. Despite this he takes in stride when people look down on him, for he can surprise them with his intelligence. Showing he is quite proud of his mental fortitude as well as showing it off. He is also very unpredictable with what he does, often making and doing things that seem to be completely and utterly stupid or just plain insane. His own personal weapon is testament to that. He also has a deep attraction and crush of Draga Wolfheart, having been introduced to her by Derrick as a joke. But he instantly fell in love when she violently chased him and Derrick from the Dining Hall with fire and lightning. Since then he has been vying for her affections in anyway he can. Appearance Galv is a rough green skinned orc with cuts and burnt mark all over his body, the most noticeable one is a large burnt mark over his left eye, rendering it blank white and blind. He has a five ‘o’clock shadow on his chin and a red Mohawk on his head with dyed yellow flames on the side of the his hair. He is heavily muscled and stands over six foot four. Galv wears a black chest band with several grenade attached to it, also wears a matching belt with some pouches on it too. He wears heavy black fingerless gloves with bullet straps around his wrist. He wears a pair of dark maroon pants with black straps around them and heavy combat boots. History Galv was an orc who had a deep fascination with technology. When he was twelve years old he took up the valuable art of engineering and for the last ten years he had learned. Training under many Goblin engineers and mechanic he had learned much from them. His specialty is explosives and guns. Plot Galv was introduced to Draga by Derrick, but was chased out of the dining hall when Draga went ballistic, from this point on he has had a deep crush on her. Equipment Weapon: The Annihilator - A specially and home-made gun design by and solely by Galv himself. It is a special rifle with four weapons made into one gun, changing the weapon's function by pressing buttons and moving cranks/lever on it. Armor: Grenadier Regalia - A specially made armor set that has multiple pouches and latches for him to hold and pocket his weapons, mostly explosives. Skills and Abilities Expert Marksman: Galv has worked with guns for the majority of his life, building and testing them for nearly ten years. He can use almost any form of rifle and pistol, and he is a skilled shot, able to shoot and hit a target at one thousand meters with ease. He is also skilled in more close range weapons such as Shotguns and Blunderbuss. Genius Intellect: Galv has been noted to be crazy, but also brilliant. This is shown for his ability to actually complete incomplete and even failed projects. Also he has been known to be able to make almost any form of firearm and explosive, in fact able to reverse engineer the technology of Earth to make his trademark weapon, which has four base weapon designs built into it. Tactician: On the field he is known as the Mechanic of Destruction, due to his ability to actually level entire regions with his explosives and traps. He plans out his kill zone effectively and has a variety of escape routes and traps set up to catch his enemies even when retreating. Master Engineer: Galv is a Master Engineer and skilled mechanic, able to build and construct almost any form of machine he knows about, as well as learning new ones on the fly. Trivia Galv Hellhex is an Original Character of M.A.DMatt6